Phoenix Born from Ashes
by Yashito Ikahame
Summary: This is a story of Jean. How she gained her powers, learns to deal with them, and learns to use them. Also a Jott.R
1. Chapter 1

**A Phoenix Born from Ashes.**

A/N This is my second fanfic, but my first from X-men Evolution. Please r&r FLAMES ARE WELCOME as well as comments about anything that could be fixed. I do not own anything from X-men but I am sticking as close to the original comic story line as I can (without actually reading it) so hope you enjoy

Born from the Ashes

Jean Grey Stood on the curb in front of her house waiting for her friend. She had just experienced a massive headache and was holding her head in her hands when she was jolted back to reality by a voice.

"Jean! Happy Birthday! And you look SO nice today!"

"Hey Anne! And thanks!" The red haired girl waved at her friend. The two had talked about this trip for weeks. Today was Jean's thirteenth birthday, so the two were officially allowed to go to the mall together under the supervision of the now teenage girl. Jean had taken extra care with her appearance today; spending a grand total of two hours in front of her full body mirror, most of the time spent changing her outfit. Her long mid back length hair extended only to her shoulders today, given that she had pulled it back into a high ponytail. Her face was fresh and covered in a thin layer of newly bought makeup. She wore a light violet shirt and snug blue jeans ending with high heeled sandals on her feet.

"Alright! Lets go!" Shouted Anne in anticipation. The two girls, hand in hand, skipped joyfully towards their adventure at the mall.

(The Xavier Institute for the Gifted)

Scott took a deep breath, relaxing all his nerves and senses just as he was instructed to. He felt every breeze in the air, every vibration on the ground. He could feel his heart beating fast under his white karate uniform. A sudden sound beside him awakened his mind and he instantly took advantage of this by swinging his leg in a round house kick.

Very good Scott. You merely missed it by a few inches. Try closing your mind of all thoughts and focus on only the target this voice came not from the intercom above him, but was spoken directly into his head.

A brief nod came in response to these silent instructions before he put his head down and concentrated. Although his eyes were wrapped with bandages, the twelve year old closed had found that his other senses were growing everyday. Professor Xavier, or Professor X, as Scott came to call him, had found him sleeping on a deserted street a few weeks ago, dressed in rags and blindfolded with pieces of dirty cloth. He had been living off of garbage and sleeping under anything he could since he had awaken from his coma, destroying half of a building in the process.

(Flashback)

Scott opened his eyes. Screams could be heard and he could feel gigantic fragments of debris falling over him. His vision was blurred by a shade of red and for a sickening moment, he thought he had died. Horrified, he slammed his eyes shut and tried to stand up. Calling for help, he had attempted to start moving blindly over the crumbling world around him. As sudden as the noise been deafeningly loud, it was silent. The air around him had a sick aura of death, and all he could breathe for a while was dust. At last he staggered away and ran, clinging to walls for support. He could hear the sounds of traffic and civilization so he knew he was outside. Now, the only thing left to do was survive, going by the only memory he possessed. His name, Scott.

(End Flashback)

Scott had found refuge in Professor Xavier's arms, as he had found sanctuary in his new home. It had been just a few days ago that the Professor had explained everything to him. He was a mutant, a human born with an intricate and hardly detectable gene, this part of the biological structure gave mutants a power, different for every individual. It seemed that his body took energy from the sun and converted it into concentrated energy in his eyes, thus, when exposed to oxygen, converted in a combustible beam of raw power. Although Professor Xavier was currently searching for a means to retain the power, while still enabling him to see, Scott was forced to continue wearing his blindfolds to prevent his destructive power from being unleashed. For now, he would have to compensate for being blind.

The robot took a step closer, pulling it's mechanical arm back to punch the preteen. Taking perfect precision and calculating the velocity and momentum in its thrust, it swung. Scott merely smiled. Grabbing the arm in mid swing, he stole the energy put into the thrust and used it for his own use as he swung and kicked the robot.

Very good Scott. That will do for today. came that voice in his head once again.

"Thank you Professor"

(At the mall)

"Jean! Look at this adorable blouse!" cried Anne. The two were combing through Jacob Juniors, raking through every shelf and display, peeling out every article of clothing they desired. But Jean wasn't listening. "Jean? Are you ok?"

"Yea…" She replied. But it was a lie. She was having another headache. They seemed to happen a lot these days. She would feel fine one minute and suddenly develop splitting headaches that caused her to lose all sense to her surroundings. This one had been the worst one yet, as if it were a warning that something terrible was about to happen. The redhead clutched her head, as if attempting to hold her head together incase it would explode. Anne ran over to her friend, holding her steady and giving her a worried look.

"Maybe we should head home…" She stated "We've been gone for a few hours already, maybe you're just tired"

"Yea…I'm sorry Anne…"

"Nah. Jean, this was the best shopping trip I've ever had. I'm just glad that you're ok." The two started to walk towards the exit. Jean's head was at last being soothed and pretty soon the headache had dissipated, as if it had never occurred. Anne held the door open for her and together they started crossing the street back to Jeans house. The blaring of a police siren could be heard and cars were parting as a black SUV came pummeling down the street, a police car chasing it right at hits heels. The two girls stood, frozen in terror as the two vehicles came careening towards them. Anne's body regained motion first and with a burst of energy, pushed Jean, coaxing her to start moving. Her reluctant feet started and together they started getting out of the way. With only a meter to spare, Jean jumped sideways, missing the SUV. The Police car however, had slammed on its brakes and came to a halt. People were screaming and a crowd was starting to gather around the scene.

"Hey Anne." Jean signed in relief "That was a close one wasn't it?" But there was no answer. "Anne?" Her voice was still quivering between her pants and she turned around to smile at her friend. What met her eyes made her scream. The face of her friend was hidden under a mat of bloody brown hair. The body itself was lying sprawled at an engrossing angle that didn't seem humanly possible. "Anne…" Jean whispered coaxingly, trying not to think of the worst as she tried to help her friend up. Suddenly, a hand held her shoulder. She jerked a little in surprise, but kept her eyes on her friend, not believing the worst. The voice that spoke next was that of a man.

"I've called an ambulance. It would be best if you didn't touch her." The voice was gentle and calm, but she didn't need reassuring.

"There's no need for that…"Her eyes were starting to well up in tears "Anne's ok. She just needs to get some rest. That's all…" Her voice was faltering already as reality sunk in. Her head was clouded in thought and she couldn't think. Thick salty tears were now spilling down her cheeks and onto her hand, still stroking the motionless girls hair. But then, as if a loud speaker had been placed beside her ear, her world exploded in sound.

(The Xavier Institute, Subbasment)

Scott took a deep sigh. Hot water was raining down over his head and steam billowed around him. He had been in the shower for almost 45 minutes and had no intention of leaving. His eyes were shut tightly for he had to remove his blindfold before stepping into the shower. The pellets of water hit him in such a manor that it soothed his aching muscles. Although he didn't remember much about his past, Scott knew in his heart that he had been athletic. He had a great interest in soccer and always made the professor read him the scores in the sports sections in the paper. Also, he kept tabs on the play by plays in games as he listened to his portable radio, which had been a welcoming present from the Professor. In fact, his radio was on at that moment, although it was not sports that he was listening to, but the news.

"THIS REPORT JUST CAME IN THAT A 12 YEAR OLD GIRL, ANNE MORTING, WAS KILLED IN A HIT AND RUN SITUATION AS A THEIF WAS BEING CHASED BY A POLICE CAR. WITNESSES DESCRIBE THIS TRAGEDY TO…"But the remainder of the story was interrupted by a voice in his head.

Scott. Please report immediately to the briefing room. Scott responded instantly to this command. Shutting off the shower, he pulled a fluffy towel from the towel hanger and dried himself off hurriedly. He pulled on a pair of sweats and fastened a new set of bandages over his eyes while still rubbing his hair dry. Quickly, he rushed from the shower room to the briefing room on the far side of the hallway. Although he was blind, his navigation of the subbasement was growing increasingly well and he found he was not lost as easily. As well, Professor X had planted an image of the whole building in his mind, so he always felt as if a hand was gently guiding him to his destination.

"You called, Professor?"

"Yes Scott. I trust you had a good shower?"

"Yes Professor" He had long before given up on asking how the professor knew what he had done previously.

"I was just on Cerebro, and I think I have just found a new mutant. She is located in New Orleans and her mutation has just awakened in a mass of immense power."

"Like mine?"

"No Scott. I have a feeling that it is more like mine then yours"

Scott cocked his head in confusion. "So she's a telepath?"

"I believe so Scott. Now I will be heading there with Storm. It seems that this mutant will need more then the help a doctor can give. And I want to know if you will be alright here by yourself."

"Of course Professor." Came the reply.

"Alright thank you. I leave the mansion in your care until I return then Scott"

"Yes sir"

A/N Well that's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it. The next one will be longer and I will include review responses to those with questions. See ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well heres the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews. Very encouraging. Im sorry that in the last chapter the parts where Professor X was though-speaking weren't clearly marked. It seems that there are buttons on the keyboard that don't show up on this site. Anyways, Ill think of new ways to put his thoughts( probably in double brackets). So, without further ado, I present to you…

**Born From the Ashes Part 2**

((What's going on?))-((Did someone die?))-((THERES A BODY))-((somebody call an ambulance!))-((OH MY GOD DID THAT GIRL JUST GET RUN OVER!))-((Where's my mommy?)) Jean clutched her head in pain as the voices continued to scream. There were so much confusion and chaos, and Jean felt that she was caught in the middle of it.

"Stop it!" She pleaded, but nobody was listening. "Stop screaming in my ears!" her pleads were futile. She could barely even hear herself over the racket. Her tear filled eyes were shut tight in desperation. But suddenly, amongst the ocean of confusion, she could hear one voice. A familiar one, glazed over with a gentle and comforting air.

((Jean?))

((Anne?)) She felt silence, as if all other voices had faded for her friends' voice to be heard.

((Jean I'm so glad you're ok. You're the best friend I ever had. I just wanted to help you…Like you always help me… I'll never forget you…Jean…Tell my parents that I love them with all my heart, and that I'm sorry for hurting them last night)) the voice was fading away as Jean called after her.

((Anne! Wait! Where are you going?))

((It's ok Jean… I'm not scared...)) the voice completely vanished and Jean felt her body give way as she fainted.

"Hey! That girl is collapsing!"

"Oh no not another casualty"

"Here put her on the stretcher"

"Still has a pulse…" Jean heard fragments of those worried cries until she was finally plunged into darkness.

(The X Jet)

Ororo Munroe checked the monitors. "We're stabilizing at 30000 feet. Cloaking devices are activated. We should be arriving at New Orleans in approximately 20 minutes… Charles?" The professor was looking out the window, looking dazed.

"What? Oh. Thank you Storm."

The weather witch didn't buy his casual tone. "You seem distracted"

"It's nothing. I am just reflecting on our task is all."

Ororo decided not to dig in any deeper "So what is this girl capable of anyway? Who is she?"

"Her name is Jean Grey."

"Grey? Didn't you have a friend that goes by that last name?"

"Yes Storm. It just so happens that he and I went to college together. We were close friends and shared the same interest in humanity."

"And his daughter is a mutant?"

"It seems so, yes. Although she has absolutely no control over her powers."

"Then I guess we will be enrolling her into the institute?"

"If she so desires, Storm…If she so desires…"

(New Orleans hospital)

"How is my daughter?"

"I am afraid she is suffering a mild coma, Mrs. Grey. The readings I am receiving on our monitors tell me she had received a lot of mental stress prior to her collapse. We have no explanation for this but I am positive this has something to do with Miss Morting."

"And what happened to Anne?"

"Well, Mr. Grey, She was hit quite hard by that car. She survived only a mere hour before dying on the hospital bed." John Grey put his hand on his wife's shoulder and she burst into tears in to him.

"She was such a good friend to Jean…" She sobbed, "This must be so hard for Jane and Bill…" A nurse silently entered the room.

"Doctor Smith. Jean is waking up."

"Thank you Judy." Then he turned to the two others. "You may come in. I am sure that Jean must want to see you very badly." The three adults followed the nurse into the room.

"I'm fine daddy." Jean was sitting up on her bed, propped with a pillow supporting her back.

"Sweetie? I didn't say anything…"

"Yes you did. Mom you heard him right? He was wondering if I was ok"

"Honey, your father didn't say anything…"

((She must be having delusions…))

"I AM NOT doctor" said Jean impatiently. Her head was spinning and she put her finger to her temple. She had found that doing that helped her relax during her headaches. Along with aspirins, together they relived most of them, although sometimes sleep was the only thing that helped. After receiving confused glances from the doctor, her father spoke up.

"Sweetie, I know you are having a hard time adjusting you this. I mean, your best friend did…" but Jean cut him off.

"Doctor! Is Anne going to be alright? She was hit pretty hard by the car…"

"I-" but he was interrupted.

"Jean…honey…Anne has…passed on…"

"I don't understand"

"Sweetie…You are right… Anne was hit very hard by that car…"

"What are you trying to say daddy?"

"What I'm trying to say is…" He took a deep breath. "Anne is dead" The word took a moment to sink into Jeans mind. Then she laughed. It started as a giggle, and then erupted so strongly she had to hold her ribs.

"You can stop joking now dad." She managed to say through gasps for air.

Her mother took a step closer. "Honey I know this must be very hard…"

"No mother. Anne is fine. She is still alive. I was just talking to her a few minutes ago. She can't be dead." The three adults looked at each other confused. Mrs. Grey was about to say something when two new figures entered the room.

((The Xavier institute for gifted youngsters))

Scott sat back on the couch. He was watching TV. Well, he was actually listening to the TV. He always had fun trying to guess what was going on in the programs through listening to what they were saying. By just listening he could imagine the story in his mind and enjoy the show purely. This was his favorite show; Justice League. The leader of the group, Superman, was a man of courage and wisdom. He knew the distinct line between right and wrong. He gathered his power from the sun and used it to defend earth from all its persecutors. Above all, Scott idolized him because they were so alike. Both had no parents. Both were born to cause destruction on the world. Both had found people who cared about them for who they were. Both could shoot laser beams out of their eyes. But Scott knew there was a solid line separating the two. It was bravery. He knew deep in his heart that he would never become like Superman. He would never become a leader. One who would sacrifice himself for others. One who would never give up as long as there were people in need.

The show ended and he clicked off the TV, shutting off the machine, as well as his thoughts.

(The New Orleans Hospital)

"Jane!" cried Mrs. Grey as she rushed to her friends' side. The two women embraced each other and burst out into tears. The man beside her walked towards Jeans bed, where Mr. Grey was sitting.

"Bill…"

"It's alright John. I just want to talk to your daughter." Although his eyes were glistening with tears, his voice was gentle and soothed Jean. "Jean…Jeannie… I know it was all very sudden… the must be very hard on you… Anne was very close to you…"

"What are you talking about Mr. Morting?"

"Jean…" Her father said, exasperated.

"Anne isn't dead. She can't be. We were shopping. I just had a headache and blacked out…"

"Jeannie…" Her father's voice was getting firmer. "Even if you try to deny it, what happened is what happened. Nothing will change it. Anne is dead."

"No…" her voice was starting to quiver.

"It's true Jean." Said Mr. Morting

"No…This can't be…" Her head was spinning again. It started throbbing and she could hear the voices again. They were in such a blur that she couldn't even make out what was being said. She grasped her head again and let out a scream as chaos filled her mind once again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted. The adults looked horrified at her, frozen on the spot. Doctor Smith called for some of his nurses and together, they pushed the shuddering girl onto the bed, filling a needle with tranquilizing fluids, in hopes of calming her down.

((That won't be necessary Doctor.)) The doctors' eyes glazed over and he, together with the nurses and the Mortings, stalked out the door without a word, passing a white haired African woman pushing a man in a wheelchair.

"What the…Charles!" Gasped Mr. Grey.

"John. It is good to see you again old friend."

After the Mr. and Mrs. Grey were calm, the four began to talk. Jean lay sleeping soundly on the bed.

"Maria, this is Charles Xavier. The man I studied in college with." John gestured to his friend as his wife took the professors hand and shook it.

"I have heard so much about you Professor. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. And this is Ororo Munroe, my assistant as well as a teacher at my institute."

Maria shook her hand as well and John spoke up. "So what brings you to New Orleans, Charles?"

"We are here to discuss your daughter." He handed them both a business card.

"The Xaviers Institute for Gifted Youngsters?" read Maria.

"Precisely. My school is dedicated to teach and help children with 'special' abilities and needs. It is a place when they can learn to control their gifts and deal with them in everyday life."

"So you are saying that my daughter is one of these 'gifted'?" Asked the startled Maria.

"Yes. I believe that Jean has developed telepathic powers."

"The ability to read minds?" observed John.

"Exactly. Mutant powers usually surface in early teenage years, usually erupting in uncontrolled states. Before I got here, your daughter was open to all thoughts given out by from people within a certain range. I have placed a temporary barrier around her mind to shield out those thoughts, but if she is left untrained to do the same, she could become a danger to herself."

"Hold on a minute… So you have powers too?" Maria clung to her husband, looking at the lame man.

"Maria. Charles Xavier is one of the most powerful telepaths in the world" Answered John absently, as he continued to stare at his friend. "Charles, I suppose you are the only person who can help Jeannie. I will do anything for her happiness. Please, tell me whatever price you have and I will pay it if you will teach her."

The professor chuckled. "Dear friend, you do not have to pay. I just need both yours and your wife's consent and I will take Jean to my school. The sooner it is, the better." With that, He and Ororo shook their hands one more time and left the room. No sooner did they leave did they leave then the Mortings staggered back in. Once they were standing at the very spot they had been when they left did their eyes return to normal.

"Golly…I just had the strangest dream…" Said Mr. Morting.

(A few days later)

Jean had finally been let out of the hospital. Despite the urges of the doctors for her to take medicines, her father declined them, saying that she would be fine. John decided that it would be best to consult the matter of her transfer to the institute after the funeral. So he left it at that.

Dressed in a black dress, her hair falling loosely over her shoulders, Jean stood in the kitchen with her father.

"Daddy…" Her head was buried into his chest as she cried, his warm hand stroking her shuddering head under the volumes of long red hair. "I can't believe Anne is really gone. I seems just like yesterday that Anne was with me, sharing laughs, dreams…and now…and it was all my fault…"

"Sweetie… You know that isn't tru-"

"YES IT IS!" shouted Jean. She pushed him away and wrapped her arms around herself, looking away. "If I hadn't stalled, we would have both gotten out of the way!"

"Jeannie... I understand your pain. But you Anne wouldn't want you to be blaming yourself for this. She would want you to be happy." But Jean wasn't listening.

"It should have been me." Her eyes overflowing with tears. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" She screamed this, collapsing onto the floor, her tears flowing down her cheeks in torrents. Her mother came in, but before she could run to her daughter, her husband stopped her. With his eyes he told her to leave their daughter alone. This was something she was going to have to think over herself.

Finally, with tears still streaming down Jeans face, the family went to the car and drove to the funeral home, silence surrounding them like a shadow.

(The St. Johns funeral Home)

"She was a brave girl. Loyal… Strong… She lived life to its fullest and kept a cheerful face to everyone she met. We gather today to grieve for her…to return the love she gave us in her life…"

Jean wasn't listening. From her eyes, tears continued to flow, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. She didn't even notice as her an arm went over her shoulder, and she automatically turned to bury her face into him. Her father's body was warm, giving her a sense of protection she knew nobody could ever replace. As a girl, she had always found her fathers arms to be a place of tranquility. If she had a bad day at school, or had fallen, she would turn to her father's arms and instantly she would feel better. Today, although tears continued to stream, her heart felt at peace, and for the first time since the accident, she felt normal.

Later that day, the group went up the hill to the cemetery, where Anne's casket was lowered into the ground. When it came time for Jean to place on her tulip (Anne's favorite flower) her eyes didn't fill with tears, but instead a smile filled her face, and she knew, deep in her heart, that Anne was smiling back.

A/N Well? Hows that for a second chapter? I got a review saying that Anne is actually Annie…sorry about that…but like I said before, Im going by the comic and info from other fanfics but my facts arnt full. For instance, I have no idea whether Jean is from New Orleans. Also, I don't know if theres a funeral home there named St. Johns funeral home. I have no clue what Jeans moms name is although Im pretty sure Jeans dad is called John. Anyways… Thanks for the reviews its really great to see them and think that people enjoyed my work. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 3! Thanks to Wen1 for reviewing and telling me that stuff. Ok I know now that Jeans mom is actually Elaine…not Maria…but its too late to change that... And that Jean has a sister named Sarah…although she is never seen in Evolution (or is that her shopping for Christmas trees on the Christmas one?) If you guys have any questions feel free to post them in ur reviews and Ill put them in "REVIEW RESPONSES" ANYways… um…not much else to say… Hope double brackets for thoughts is working out well for u guys. So….Without further ado…

**The Decision**

"Oh no not again…" came a groan. Jean had been lying on the couch reading 'The Once and Future King' when she felt a sudden pulse in her head before a large migraine erupted. She clutched her head, completely oblivious of her surroundings. Hand still pressing her temples, she staggered gasping to the kitchen and-gripping the counter for support-grabbed the bottle of aspirin and weakly poured a glass of water. Before the glass met her mouth however, another jolt went through her head and she was blinded in the pain. She threw both her hands to hold her head, letting the cup shatter into a million pieces on the floor.

The sound alerted her mother. "Jeannie?" She rushed to her daughters' aid, gripping her shoulders and nudged Jean into a chair.

"John!" She yelled as Jean continued to shake in her arms. John ran down the stairs into the kitchen. He glanced at Jean and his eyes glazed with regret. It had already been a week since Charles had came to them with an invitation for Jean. John had thought about telling her, but neglected to do so as it seemed Jean was doing fine on her own. But it seemed that it was not Jeans doing but the Professors shield that had kept the headaches at bay. Now that it was wearing off, things were no better off then they were before…perhaps they were even worse.

"Maria… I'm calling Charles."

"John… Isn't there some other way?"

"Sweetheart… If there only were another way… but this is best for our daughter…"

**X**

(The Xaviers school for Gifted Youngsters, Bayville outskirts)

((Alright Scott…Now slowly, open your eyes. Remember, at the moment I say, you have to shut them again.))

Scott took a deep breath. The professor was very close to finding a material combatable to retain his powers; however, it was necessary to experiment with them first. According to the notes the Professor had taken from previous trials, he had limited the materials down to a sort of quartz element. Today, they were trying an element that was of a clear transparent material. Now the only question was if it would stand the incredible stress he was about to give it. With a sheet of the material placed in front of his face by some of the danger rooms' equipment, Scott opened his eyes. He felt a sudden sensation of power surging from him. His vision was –as before- tinted red, and he could feel the combustive energy blast through the sheet of material. It kept going after that and started surging through the wall.

((That will do Scott.)) As soon as he received that message he immediately shut his eyes. Of course, even if the professor hadn't given him the signal, Scott would have closed his eyes anyway. The feeling of power overwhelmed him and truthfully, he was terrified of it.

His head was filled with thought right away. ((Very good work today. I will use this information and hopefully a solution will be found soon enough))

"Thank you sir" He replied, but suddenly a new sound filled the Danger Room intercom.

"CHARLES" Although the voice was calm and smooth, Ororo's words was amplified greatly. "THERE'S A CALL HERE FOR YOU. IT'S JOHN GREY"

Professor Xavier wheeled to the speaker in the Danger Room controls room. ((Thank you Storm. I will answer it from the control center.))

**XXX**

"Charles?" The voice of his friend greeted him, although it was filled with anxiety.

"Hello John. Have you called to discuss Jean?"

"Yes! No… Jean is having another one of those headaches. I'm sorry I didn't take your offer sooner. Please…You need to come right away!"

"Alright. I will see you in 20 minutes." The professor clicked the phone off and sent thought speak commands to the other two people in the institute.

((Storm. Prepare the X Jet. We need to go to New Orleans immediately… And Scott? Prepare yourself. You will be coming with us))

**X**

(Grey Household, New Orleans)

Jean had collapsed and John carried her to the couch.

"Don't worry Sweetie… Daddy's here" He cooed as he stroked the gasping girls red bangs. He turned as Maria brought a face cloth, wet with cold water. Jean was slowly burning with fever.

"Oh John… I'm so scared…"

"Don't worry Sweetheart… Don't worry…" He said as he hugged his wife, both parents looking down worriedly at their child.

**X**

Scott sat on his chair. Although the feeling of insurmountable power scared him, he greatly enjoyed the experience of sight. The thought of being able to see out the windows of the X jet, thousands of miles off the ground, was always nudging at him to undo his bindings.

"Scott? You seem awfully quiet…" observed Ororo from her post behind the jets operating pad. "How was the test?"

Scott smiled a little. If Professor Xavier had taken the role of his father, Ororo had definitely taken the role of a mother. She couldn't be more then a few years older then he, but her voice always gave him a sense of peace. Her care for him was always soothing and when he was with her, he felt…safe… Although her powers proved her to be far from what one would call…safe… "It went well. The professor says that a material will be found soon."

Scott could tell Ororo was about to give an answer to his announcement. But the professor started talking instead. "We are now approaching New Orleans."

**XXX**

((…so…much confusion…)) Thoughts were swirling around Jeans. Although the pain was at a point where it seemed it would never die, Jean was already starting to get used to it, and her ability to focus seemed to be getting stronger. She could see the images flying by her like giant television screens, each telling her a million stories…She herself was floating over an endless realm of both emptiness and fullness. If only she could slow them down…To have a chance to look at each of them and hear what they had to say…

((Jean…)) The voice was faint, not unlike the voice of Anne she had heard on the day her friend had died.

((Jean…)) It was getting louder now…the voice was smooth and gentle, yet strong and rich at the same time. It the voice of a man… Which would have been freaky if it weren't that she was in too much confusion already.

((W-Who are you?))

((Jean…Let me help you…)) The voice was finally given a body. It was a bald man wearing a suit. He had gentle eyes that matched his voice. She hadn't seen him before in her life, yet there was a feeling of familiarity about him… an air of sentiment and care radiated from his voice and body. He floated over to her, holding his hand out to reach her. There was something about this man that made her want to trust him. So she did. Her hand reached out to his and took it.

**XXX**

(The real world)

Charles had one of his hands on his temple and the other barely touching Jeans forehead. The girl was in a semi state of unconsciousness and had not even flinched as he made contact. Ororo stood with the two Greys, patting Maria on the shoulder in hopes of comforting the sobbing woman. John watched Charles as he did his work, keeping an eye on his precious daughter, waiting for signs of her getting better. Scott remained near the door, his arms crossed, waiting for some signal of instruction from the professor.

**XXX**

((Jean…I am here to help you…But you must also do your part. You must concentrate…))

Jean shook her head and pleaded to him ((I c-cant…All these things are so confusing…I cant focus on anything…))

His soothing voice never faltered. ((You must learn to protect yourself. You need to focus on stopping these thoughts from entering your brain…))

((How?))

((Concentrate…empty your mind of all thoughts but the task of putting up a shield.))

Jean closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and put her hands to her temples. Gradually, a thin sheet of transparent energy flowed over her body. The passing thoughts kept coming at her but the feeble shield she had shaped slowed, if not stopped most of the thoughts. The professor smiled at this and helped her strengthen her screen, making it capable of blocking out the thoughts completely. For the first time for what seemed like days, Jean felt complete silence wash over her.

((Now Jean… I have only strengthened your shield. It will be up to your own power and will to keep it up.)) With that, his body faded away and she was left alone, in the darkness of her own mind.

**XXX**

(the real world)

The professor took his hand off of Jeans forehead with a sigh.

"Is everything alright?" asked the concerned John Grey

"Yes…Everything will be fine now…But it would still be best if she were to come to the institute… As you can tell… The offer still stands for her to join us." At that moment, Jean started stirring.

"Sweetheart!" gasped Maria as she rushed to her daughter. Jean put her hand on her forehead and groaned. Then she caught sight of the professor.

"Hey it's you!" She said, astonished. "You're the guy who helped me in my dream…"

Her father took care of introductions. "This is Professor Xavier. He is a teacher at an institute for…The gifted…"

**X**

(2 days later, Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters)

_Dear Diary_

_I know I haven't written to you in a while… but that's because so much has happened these last few days. From just minor headaches to my best friend dying… Now I've found out that I'm actually a mutant- a person born with a special X gene that grants me powers. I've been accepted into a new school because of this. This is my first day in Xaviers School for the gifted…but I'm beginning to think it wo'nt be as bad as I originally thought it would be. There's only one other student besides me. His name is Scott and between you and me, I think he's totally dreamy. He's so quiet and distant, and he wears a blindfold over his eyes all the time. I don't have the faintest idea why, but it totally makes him look great…Like he's wearing a headband or something. I actually haven't spoken to him yet… maybe Ill get to that when I see him. This school is so big! It's like I'm living in a manor! I'll bet it even has secret passageways and hidden rooms like in those movies. The only teacher besides Professor Xavier is a lady named Ororo Munroe. She's so pretty and is really kind to me. Just hearing hers and the Professors voice makes me feel more comfortable every minute. I-_

Jean looked up from her writing. A knock had come in from the door. It was Scott.

"Hey…"

"I just came to tell you it's time for supper. I'll show you the way if you want."

He was gonna walk her to supper. Great. "Um…Sure Scott. Here let me pack up first…" She took her pencil and completed her diary entry.

_I have to go eat supper now. I'll talk to you again later. See you._

_Jean xoxo_

A/N And so…Thus concludes the 3rd chapter…yay… I'm really enjoying writing this story, and reading your reviews. Remember to review review review Im open to all suggestions to the story, flames, questions, and/or answers to my questions. So anyways… Hope you enjoyed this specially long chapter. The more review I get, the faster the next update will happen.

REVIEW RESPONSE

No questions yet…but there was something about that telekinesis could come at anytime… given to me by Wen1. What Ive got to say about that is yea I am really excited to write about her telekinesis. But I also want to work on her relationship with the people of the mansion. Maybe Ill also include Logan at some point…Oh and I also need to talk more about Storm and her experiences with her powers… So yea…that's about it…

C ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Heres the next chapter! As promised, Ill have review responses at the end… Anyways...Sorry for the wait…Im really busy these days... keep reviewing!

**The Beginnings of a Storm**

((Alright Jean. Focus.)) The soothing voice of the professor filled her head. Her eyes were closed lightly to block out anything that might break her concentration. After taking a deep breath, she raised her hand to her temple. It had become a daily ritual for Jean and the professor to maintain her mind barrier. These regular routines and lessons proved useful as she had not heard any thoughts of other people for days.

"Alright Jean. That concludes our lesson for today."

"Thanks so much Professor Xavier."

The professor wheeled out of the room where they had moments before been meditating. Jean stood up. The night was still young and she felt restless. The red head headed for the door. A little stargazing wouldn't hurt would it? It was under the stars in these times that made her feel a sense of tranquility. Being transferred away from her family, friends, house, and even city was pretty scary… but…

"Hey Scott…" The boy was sitting on a bench outside, the light breeze flowing through his light brown hair and clothes, his white blindfolds fluttered past his moon bathed face.

"Hey…"

Jean took this as an invitation to sit down next to him. "Beautiful night isn't it?"…Stupid… He can see it remember?

"Yea…It's wonderful"

Jean turned from her gaze at the stars to look at the boy beside her. "Im sorry Scott…"

"For what?"

"I forgot that you can't…" Right…rub it in…just what he needs…

"It's alright Jean… Even if I can't see them…The stars are always there right? And just knowing that their there…watching over me…I can feel that it's a great night."

Jean looked down at her hands folded around her legs. Why was she feeling so warm all of a sudden? ...Say something Jean…Anything.

"Yea…" without knowing what she was doing, she leaned against his shoulder. His body felt so warm and sturdy…Was this possible? Had she finally found security in this new home? Reality…Right… You've barely even known him for a week and you're already getting this close? But to her surprise…He wasn't moving. He wasn't even making any effort to get up. For a few moments…or maybe it was a few hours… Jean Grey felt like nothing could possibly go wrong.

**X**

Ororo Munroe put her hands out. She relaxed herself and felt her soul lighten up. Her calm emotion was released in an aura, gathering the moisture in the air to form a rain cloud. The weather goddess moved her hands, and as she did so, the tiny rain cloud floated over the many plants in her greenhouse, allowing rain drops to fall onto the leaves and moisturize the soil. Her powers to merge herself with nature had frightened her at first, but in time, she found herself to start liking it, for it allowed her to release her emotions in a physical way…or maybe that was a bad thing... But that didn't matter…She was content with what she had been blessed with, and that was that.

From her place on the highest point of the building, Ororo could see Scott; her "adopted son" and Jean. The two were sitting very close; alone on the dark grounds, letting the soft wind blow around them, the moonlight flooding over them. Ororo sighed. How long ago had she been like that? Completely at ease…next to the person she loved… But if you commit yourself to a man like Logan… Well…he was always on the go…

"Oh for goodness sake…" I the midst of her thoughts she forgot that her raincloud had been continuously hovering over a plant. The flower was being crushed and the pot was overflowing. She whipped her hands, causing the cloud to dissipate.

**X**

"Scott?"

"Hmmm…yea?"

"I'm going to try something"

"Try what?"

"Shhh…just relax…" Her soothing voice somehow encouraged Scott to fall silent. He tried not to breathe too hard, and his face was starting to flush… Oh…What if she was going to-

((Scott?)) This caught him off guard. He jolted back to his alert self at this, almost falling off the bench.

((Can you hear me Scott?)) Well…It's worth a shot… He pushed his next thought to the edge of his mind, trying to let her hear it.

((Yes…Can you hear me?))

Jean gasped in excitement. For the few days she had been in the school, she had heard Professor Xavier in her mind many times. She knew this was also his more preferred way of communicating long distances; as opposed to the intercom. And because she was a telepath… She had almost wished that she would be able to do the same.

((Yea! I can hear you too!))

**XXX**

And then it was Monday. Of course, Jean's school back at home had given her the week off after the accident. Half of which she had spent unconscious in the hospital, and the other half she had spent preparing herself for the funeral, and after that she was transferred to Xaver's School for the Gifted. All in all, she had missed about two weeks of school. Although there was only a few weeks left before school ended for the summer, Jean had pleaded that the professor let her go, so that she could at least take a look at the school and maybe make some new friends before it ended. Scott stayed at the institute. Because his blindfolds would attract too much unwanted attention, he was home schooled by the professor.

So it was just her and Ororo that morning. The African woman driving the small but refreshingly roomy Honda Civic. Jean sitting next to her, looking out the window to take a glimpse of the beautiful Bayville landscape.

"Ororo?" she asked. Her relationship with the woman had risen to an almost mother-daughter one. She had known from the start that the professor was someone she could trust with everything, but the African woman was truly a mother figure for her.

"Yes Jean? Is there something wrong?"

"No… I just feel a little…scared. I mean… how am I supposed to keep my powers hidden from all those other people? What would happen if I had one of those giant headaches like before?"

"There's nothing to worry about dear… Focus on keeping the mind barrier up and act normally."

"But what if I tell someone? What if I slip up and give it away?"

"If you feel that you are not ready, I can always turn around and we can go back-"

"No Ororo…" Jean interrupted and continued "I want to have a look at this new school…Have a chance to reclaim some sort of normality I used to have…"

"Dear child… You are always normal- Just remember that you are the same as everyone else, just with a unique gift. Someday, you will learn to use that to help others, no matter what they think" and that was the end of the conversation. The car pulled into the parking lot, and Jean stepped out, setting foot into a new world, ready to experience a whole new life.

XXX

"Well well… what have we here?" The voice echoed throughout the cave walls. They seemed neither to come from a direct object, nor come from the cave itself. It was just there.

"I have waited forty years for this moment. Welcome to the realm of the new era, Apocalypse."

"If you are to be my servant…I will put onto you a gift. And you will have a new name…. Mr. Sinister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wen1**-yeah we saw Sarh twice in X-Evo, it's the big sister of Jean.

OH OH, power surge...you're lucky you've escaped the telekinesis...

Yeah, Svott is coming ! "wow" lol

UH ? I thought they hadn't yet found the ruby-red quartz for Scott and he can

see in the Jet ?

Great the diary thing, it recalls my one of my novels.

**Yashito- **actually Im pretty excited about her telekinesis. It is the cause of my fetishes that makes me want to write about her. Although I must clarify…If you read carefully, u can see that Scott was only dreaming about being able to see through the jet window. The "experience of sight" that Scott remembers are the times when he removes his blindfold (example: when they were testing the quartz material)

**Witchbreed**-Something else about the Greys:They are supposed to live somewhere in N.Y. in a

place called Annadelle-on-Hundson.I live in Greece(A small coutry in Europe with

a great ancient civilization.Ringin' any bells?)so I have no way of knowing

whether it's fictional or not, but I have read that Jean's family lives there,in

comics.

**Yashito- **thanks for the info. Ill be sure to use this info in further chaps. Its pretty cool that u live in Greece…always wanted to go there.

A/N Sorry about the long wait. Ive actually been working on this chapter for quite some time. Once in a while Id get writers block and I cant think of anything to write. Other times Id be too busy to even look at this. So yea…thanks for being patient. Ill be working on the next chapter right away so look forwards to it. R&R! thanks to those who are doing it cuz its really inspiring. You also don't need to only give me facts!Im open to just open discussions on anything (particularily Xmen). So go ahead. Itd be nice to hear your ideas too on what I should write next. If you have something you want jean, scott, ororo, Prof X, or even Logan to do(hint hint) then just write!c ya in the next chapter!


End file.
